One Question
by chrisfiggys
Summary: Firnen has a question but he's scared to ask, he just doesn't know one simple rule, Ask and you will receive. Saphira x Frinen one-shot seriously people review its not that hard


I don't own saphira or firnen

"i love you" said saphira. She was lying next to firnen in a large cave. "i love you to" replied firnen. he licked her neck and she giggled a little. "whats so funny" he said "your tongue is so rough" she said then he giggled to "oh really" he replied said putting his lips to hers, they kissed for a while letting their tongues wrestle in each others mouths. They only broke when they needed breath. "Hey I didn't say I was complaining." now he laughed.

A question had been nagging on him for awhile and he wanted to ask her but he was afraid she would say no. But that night it was so perfect he couldn't wait any longer "listen, theres something I need to ask you" he could tell he sounded nervous but he didn't care. She also noticed "you sound nervous" she said laughing. that made him sort of mad "i'm serious" he yelled. He noticed he had scared her "i'm sorry but I really need to ask you this." "okay" was all she could think of to say. he nodded "I won't stall I'll just say it; you are the love of my life and I want to be with you all my life and-" "you're skipping around again" saphira sounded anxious. he just wanted to tell her so he said it "will you mate with me."

She was so stunned her mouth dropped. She looked deep into his eyes and swallowed "i've wanted to ask you the same thing but i'm not sure, I mean is it safe." he was surprised but he had an answer "i've gone over it in my head and it should be safe." "wait a second" she said with an unmistakable hint of curiosity in her voice "you've imagined us doing it." If a dragon could blush he did at that very moment. "well.. I…" he stuttered "never mind" she said licking his lips "I like it, and for the record I have to." They shared to kiss filled with the most passion and love a kiss can have. Saphira pushed firnen up against the wall of the cave putting her chest to his. She broke the kiss "where do we start." He then pushed her to the floor and moved down to her waist "how about here" he said licking her sex.

His rough tongue felt good and that made her release as much of her scent as she could making him drunk on it. As a side effect he started licking her like crazy causing her to moan uncontrollably. "oh you like that" said firnen "then you will love this." and with that he stuck his tongue into her. This made her scream so loudly she was sure eragon could hear it. He pulled out. "you okay" he asked nervously "yeah im fine," she replied "that just felt really good" he had an answer for everything today, whether she liked it or not "well you know you taste really good." she just smiled "well then before you start let me taste" he got what she meant and licking her sex one more time went up and brought her into a kiss her letting her taste herself. _I really don't taste that bad,_ she thought.

He stuck his tongue in again and wasted no time to start moving it around inside of her hitting all her pleasure spots. This made her scream even louder than before. He had been doing this for a while when he felt something rubbing against his now growing member. He looked down and saw it wrap around his manhood and start moving up and down, making him moan. He finally, after being lost in pleasure for a minute, saw it was saphiras tail. He looked at her "my turn" she said tauntingly and with that she flipped him over and unwound her tail. "why did you stop" he asked, disappointed. It was her turn to have an answer now "because I have something better."

She started sucking on his member but he wasn't done. He stuck his tail into her womanhood and she started moaning on his member. This made him moan loudly as well. They both kept on going until he hit one of her sweet spots and she screamed on his member while cumming. The vibrations made him cum as well. She drank it all down and then turned over to let him lick up her cum as well. "i'm ready" she said before he had a chance to say anything "well someones anxious." he said lining up with her entrance. She nodded and pushed back forcing him to enter her. she screamed her loudest scream ever but kept going. eventually he got into the rhythm to, although little later then she had hoped. He kept going until he hit a block. he could feel her tail wrap tightly around his and he knew she was ready. he broke it and her tail squeezed his so tightly he thought it hurt him more than it hurt her. But her grip finally loosened and he knew to continue.

He started slow at first but after she got used to it he sped up until he was going as fast as he could. as this was her first time she could not hold back for long. after a couple minutes she could not hold it in anymore " I'M CUMMING" and with that she came. it was so much that she covered both of them. The vibrations also made him cum with only added to the amount covering them. "i love you" said saphira laying down next to firnen in the large cave. I love you to replied firen and he licked her giggled a little "what's so funny" he said "your tongue is so rough" she said then he giggled to "oh really" the said putting his lips to hers, they kissed for a while letting their tongues wrestle in each others mouths. they only broke when they needed breath. "Hey I didn't say I was complaining." now he laughed.

the end

please review this is the first of many lemons I will write so I want as much feedback as possible.


End file.
